Later Than Never
by yourdorkalways
Summary: She isn't stupid, but she is guilty of being slow. She just wished she did things according to the saying "sooner than later" rather than listening to the idiot who came up with the "now or never" thing. But she doesn't have much of an option.


Hello all you beautiful, Tike-lovin' and grubbin' folks. :D Here's that oneshot I was telling you about. Seriously, spur of the moment type-thing and I had one heck of a time writing it. It was easy yet very very hard to write just because I don't have much of a knack for angst. I have a little confession to make though.. I think I like angst more than I do romance.

I KNOW. KILL ME.

Anywhoo, this is very, very loosely based on one of the scenes from the movie _13 Going on 30_, but I would like to think it's more inspired by it. Takes place in the future, when they're 24. And just 'cause, if this were an actual scene to watch, I imagine 'Breathe Again (Studio Version)' by Sara Bareiilles, 'Ooh Oh' by Kari Kimmel, or 'Ashes and Wine' by A Fine Frenzy being sung in the background in the end. Yeah I know, I'm a dreamer. May or may not write a sequel to this, of course depending on your reactions. ;) Here it is, and I hope you enjoy!

* * *

><p><em>Later Than Never<em>

* * *

><p>As she enters the adequate, comfortable house, she made her path into the crowded hallway. She saw as the flower girls passed by with bows in their pinned-up hair that matched their yellow, pastel dresses. Commands flew from left to right. Big, extravagant bouquets of calla lilies and white roses bustled in and out of the door. Friends and family reacquainted out in the beautiful sunlight as distraught relatives ordered around chefs, confused elders, and drunken bridesmaids to go to their spots to make this day "the best day of these poor suckers' lives." She realized a while ago that she shouldn't have came today. As much as she didn't want to believe it she knew she couldn't make today about her. She was supposed to be off, thinking and living on her own rather than surrounding herself by chaos and even more chaos.<p>

Instead, she takes a deep breath and opens the chipped, wooden door, barely prepared for whatever deranged thing she had planned.

She spotted him staring thoughtfully outside the window. He spun around, shocked, but overjoyed to see her in his subtle way. "Tina."

"Mike, you look great," admiring how grown and handsome he looked. It was like just yesterday they were holding hands down the halls of high school.

He walked over to her, wrapping her into one big hug. "I'm really glad you made it."

She smiled while her head rested on his comfortable shoulder. Her mouth managed to open ever so slightly, but she didn't know where to begin. She wished that rush of adrenaline she had getting there transpired at that moment, because now that's it's lost, this overwhelming force wouldn't allow her mouth to open.

"I'm glad too." He finally let her go only for her to see his complete, timeless attire. The black tie around his neck was left untied, so she insisted on helping him. "I hope Iris is just as glad to see me as you are."

As she puffed up the collar of his white button-up, he grinned at her questioningly. "Why wouldn't she? " She shrugged her shoulders. "Oh! Is it about the invitation? I asked her about it and she said she forgot. Don't worry though, I already told the reception coordinators about you. They'll let you in."

"Thanks Mike." Even if she seemed indifferent about the "forgotten" invitation, both her and Iris knew it was all intentional. The only person who was clueless about the concealed rivalry was Mike.

"I couldn't have you not be here, T. It's not like I haven't known you since sophomore year of high school right? Then going off to college together too? You had to be here."

"You're right." She's saying simple one-liners because the one, big, crucial thing that eventually must unravel is still in the process of being planned. Even after breaking up junior year of college for God knows what reason, they were still best friends whether or not it was a healthy circumstance for them. It just seemed impossible to push one another out of each others' lives.

"It's pretty amazing that the whole crew made it."

"It is." They've probably went through a dozen relationships. But with that came a dozen excuses on 'why it didn't work out'. It was obvious why it would _never_ work out.

"Can you believe I'm getting married? Seriously, it feels like we just graduated high school and now.. this.. it's happening a little too fast honestly."

"It definitely is.."

"Are you okay Tina? You seem kind of tense -"

"Then why do it?" nervously chuckling. "If.. If you think it's way too fast then why not wait a little longer, you know?"

His eyes widened with surprise. She smiled trying not to show just what a nervous-wreck she was.

He walked back to the window she'd seen him staring at as the room went quiet. "You can't do this to me."

His words were not translating well in her dysfunctional brain. "I've tried over and over again, believe me. I've tried to.." She choked on her words. "I've tried for the longest time to accept the fact that you're marrying someone who apparently you love even if I can't see it. Because honestly I can't see you loving anyone but me, and this is all coming out wrong and selfish-sounding but I don't know what else to do and.." she giggled trying to conceal the fact that she was one heartbeat from fainting. "And I know for a fact you can't look me straight in the eye and tell me how you've moved on. That you aren't in love with me."

A few moments passed. He had his hands shoved down his trouser pockets so intensely, the hems were about to break apart.

He reluctantly looked at her in the eye. "I can't." She smiled at his words, hopeful. "Honestly I can't say those things because you're right. I'm still.." he tripped over his words as Tina waited for what she's been wanting to hear. But he shook his head, recognizing the clear line he could not cross. "But I'm minutes, literally _minutes_ away from getting married. And I love Iris. And I'm getting married now. We have to stop thinking that we're high schoolers who can fix anything and everything just because they've had some last-minute epiphany."

She felt her eyes water with lack of control, but she continued to smile. "I'm.. It's just.."

"I've been in love with you since high school, T.." Mustering all her courage, she managed to turn her head slightly to see what he had to say. "It sounds a little corny, and I'm going to hell for saying this on my wedding day, but there wasn't a doubt in my mind that you were that girl that would make all other women in my life seem like.. not good enough. I guess, I don't know.." Through her blurry vision, she saw his weary eyes growing red and luminescent. "But we're grown, you know? We have to move on eventually right? We have to.. _I _have to.."

"But is marrying Iris the way to move on?" she questioned, faintly at a desperate yell.

"Stop Tina!" he shouted with frustration, the tears breaking free from his eyes. "You can't show up on my wedding day expecting me to come running back! It's different this time."

Her heart stopped at his cry. She was a terrible, greedy, selfish person.

He was right.

She couldn't get herself to say a single word.

"Why now? Why on my wedding day? A week earlier, a day earlier, a few fucking hours earlier and.." He stopped mid-sentence as he sat down, cradling his head into his hands.

"I'm so sorry Mike," she cried, barely even conveying her point from the unruly weeping. "But I love you. You'll always be my best friend and I just want you to be happy. That's all I ever wanted, even if it's.." her forced smile disintegrated. "Even if it's not with me."

A silence drew in. The only sound was the two trying to collect themselves, to stop from their redundant weakness. As the moments passed, Mike slowly walked over to Tina, faces centimeters close until they both broke down. Gently, he brushed the strands of hair from her face. "I love you so much.."

Her eyes closed shut, taking in his scent while brushing her hands softly against his wet cheek. She was the biggest fool in the world. "And I love you so much more than I've treated you," she murmured. With that, she took his face into hers and grazed her lips over his. As their lips met, eight years of sincerity and emotion moved through every limb of her body. She never wanted to let go of him. She couldn't watch the person she loved repeating vows that were meant for her.

But she had to. After a rough 15 seconds of regret and memories lost, there was a vacant space between them that he had to enforce. She knew what was going on.

She knew she'd lost.

"We have to move on. Somehow.." now standing feet away. "We've always had each other to lean on for a long time, I think we forgot how it was to be without each other." When he was the only talking, he looked up at her, miserable. "Please Tina. Please don't cry -"

"I should probably leave now. A bride can only wait so long for the man of her dreams, right?" she chuckled, trying to stay somewhat blissful. She watched him sit, face toward the ground. As she made her way to the door, she spoke. "I hope you guys have everything you've ever dreamed of. Really. And I'm really sorry but I don't think I can make it to the reception or.. this."

"I think this should be the last time we see each other." It was the first thing to come out of his mouth that seemed so set-in-stone and dignified. They've said a lot of upsetting things to each other, but this by far is the most damaging thing he's ever assured her of. She felt her world turn upside down. "Iris said it wouldn't be a good idea for us to keep in contact, at least not until we get settled in and.."

She glanced at him waiting for him to finish his sentence. "A-And start a family.."

Her hand flew over her mouth in disbelief as she shuttered. She didn't bother to look back.

"I understand."

She didn't wait for him to say anything else. After her last two words, she swung the door of his room open, running as fast as she could.

As she made her way, the chaotic household silenced and the only sound she could make out were excited giggles and squeals coming from the room further down the hallway. As she ran, she passed the bride-to-be with the brightest smile in the world. An ivory, strapless gown wrapped around her petite frame as her long, black hair lay on her back with a soft curl. It was a very conventional look, something that Tina would never imagine herself wearing, but today wasn't about her.

She looked beautiful.

No matter what she thought, they were supposed to be. He made it clear that no matter how he felt about her, this was his calling. Even with the I love you's, he still settled on the fact that him and this woman whom he didn't - couldn't - look at as warmly as her had his heart. He made it absolutely crystal-clear that she needed to stay out of his life if he had the slightest chance of being happy with Iris. Even if they loved each other, those feelings had to be set aside in some fairytale book that had to be left unopened.

One of the groomsmen shoved passed her to get to the door on the opposite end. "Come on Mike, a beautiful woman who I gladly claim as my sister is waiting for you! Go get 'er!"

That, she understood.


End file.
